


Restraints

by Nova_Raven



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Mention of Sam Pepper Prank, switchy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Raven/pseuds/Nova_Raven
Summary: The first time Colby ties Sam up it’s for that damn prank...
Relationships: Colby Brock/Sam Golbach
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Restraints

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda loosely takes place in the Recover, Rebuild Universe but can totally be read on its own. Assumes Kat doesn’t exist.

The first time Colby ties Sam up it’s for that damn prank. He holds Sam down and tapes his hands behind his back, his ankles together and a hood over his head. He lifts Sam, screaming and thrashing, into the back of his car. When they make it to the roof top, he helps hold Sam down again as he’s taped to the chair.

And as he holds Sam in the aftermath, sobbing against his chest, he swears he’ll never do it again.

The next time Sam’s tied up it’s by Corey for a prank. There’s laughing and shrieking, duct tape and cake shoved in faces. Sam’s laughing too, here almost as much for the ride as Colby is. Even if it takes him almost half an hour to get out.

Even if Colby hears Sam wake up from nightmares that night.

The next time Colby ties Sam up it’s by Sam’s request. He wants to process the Sam Pepper prank, he says. Colby indulges him, not knowing the path they’ve started on, but not regretting it. And as Colby keeps tying Sam up and things get more and more intimate, Colby’s confused but he’s not upset about it.

And then Colby’s fucking Sam, and sex and dating become the norm between them, and he doesn’t regret it at all.

The next time Sam’s restrained it’s by cops for another prank. But they don’t know that at first, and Colby watches Sam watch him as first Colby’s restrained, and then Sam is. They’re separated, and he knows Sam doesn’t like that, knows he’s gotta be thinking about _other things_. They keep him with Corey but Colby’s alone and all he can think about is Sam.

When the prank is revealed, Colby is relieved, but he doesn’t stray from Sam’s side until hours later. Sam’s okay, but the sex they have that night is full of what ifs.

The next time they find themselves in handcuffs again it’s by another group of cops. But these ones don’t reveal a prank set up by Elton. These ones scream at them, wave guns in their faces, scare and scar the shit out of both of them. They’re lucky, they realize, to have gotten away that time.

They aren’t really okay that night, but Sam still lets Colby hold him down and thrust inside his body until all they can hear, feel, see is each other.

Until the next time they’re cuffed again, and they aren’t so lucky. They’re taken in, arrested, and once again they’re separated. Colby is taken away from Sam, not even able to hug him because they’ve got his hands restrained. And even though nothing truly awful happens, it’s still terrifying.

And once Colby’s back in Sam’s arms, Sam doesn’t ask him to tie him up. He just kisses Colby sweetly and presses him back into the bed. Sam tops that night, and he makes sure that Colby knows how much he’s loved and wanted and safe and cared for with every stroke and whispered word.

Colby doesn’t put restraints on Sam again until they’re filming the “Handcuffed to best friend” video. And even then he half expects Sam to tell him no, that he won’t keep going with the cuff on his wrist. But after a comment and a bit of well warranted anxiety, Sam goes along with it. And it’s a light and lackadaisical day, full of laughs and easy camaraderie.

And that night, when Colby undoes his cuff he doesn’t undo Sam’s. He meets Sam’s eyes, taking his other wrist and pressing it to the cuffed one behind him, ready to let go in an instant, the second Sam makes it clear he’s not okay. But Sam just meets his gaze and nods back at him. And Colby locks his hands behind his back.

And when Colby’s holding Sam in the aftermath, smiling against his chest, he’s so glad that they’re able to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the shortest thing I’ve ever posted on here. But it was bouncing around in my head and wouldn’t let me go until I wrote it and I thought you all might enjoy it.
> 
> As always, hope you guys enjoyed, and I’ll see you in the next one!


End file.
